Furries.exe
Zaenon's (Author) note: this is a trollpasta that I wrote in the Trollpasta Wiki. Delete it if you like, administrators. ---- What amount of people think that the most cancerous fandom is the furry fandom? Everybody? Nobody? It doesn't matter, at least to me anyway. I was told about some game called "furries.exe" by a friend. He said that he didn't have sufficient hardware to play it and asked me to try it out. He also emailed me the URL to a direct download of it. I ran wget in a terminal emulator to download the file. $ wget http://cancerousfurrygames.org/files/furries.exe/furries.exe.zip The downloaded file was located in my downloads folder. I extracted the .zip archive onto my desktop. I opened the directory it extracted and saw a .exe file in there named "furrys.exe". Though my operating system was Linux—specifically Ubuntu 17.10 Artful Aardvark (development branch)—I was able to run the file because I had installed wine on it. The first thing I saw was an anthropomorphic animal. Something just seemed off with it. I never got the chance to observe the animal as the title screen shown up before I could do so. The title said the game was titles "Furries", omitting the .exe file extension. It looked very cartoonish and not the photorealistic graphics I'm in to. Since I never really bother to look at title screens I just went ahead and started playing. While the game was loading I saw what was presumably the same anthropomorphic animal. This time, it was here long enough for me to observe. It was a female anthropomorphic rabbit, but something was off with it. I didn't know what but it doesn't matter to me. The game finished loading and the game's protagonist found themselves in a broken-down building. Asking themselves "What has happened here?" I decided to get them out of the room that they started in to go to the next room. There, They saw something very weird. It was three Neopagan pentagrams connected like the Borromean rings—something that should be completely impossible. Because of the Neopagan pentagram's association with Satanism, something was clearly wrong here. I controlled the protagonist into a room filled with darkness. They saw a mirror in there and looked at themselves. From what I could observe they were also an anthropomorphic animal—an anthropomorphic lion specifically—which happened to also be female. That doesn't matter at all because I'm not focusing on that. I controlled her to what I assumed to be the end of the dark room. There was a door. She opened it and saw that same anthropomorphic rabbit. I lost control of the protagonist as she ran at the sight of it. I could hear her footsteps, desperate to get away from death, but the rabbit got up to her and stabbed the protagonist, who fell onto the floor. She was screaming in agony and had later died. After that the game crashed with a blank error message, and Ubuntu ran into a kernel panic. I was forced to restart my computer. When I logged in, everything was there, like nothing happened. I decided to not play the game for a while, but I was forced to when I was put under pressure by my friend when I told him I didn't play much of the game. And I did just that. When I started the game, it threw me straight into it. This time the protagonist found herself in an abandoned city. Most of the buildings have collapsed. She asked herself "How is it that I am still alive?" I control her to look for any buildings that at least can be entered. During this process, she noticed the same Neopagan pentagrams connected like the Borromean rings. This symbol may have a darker meaning to it than Satanism. After 5 minutes the protagonist had encountered the rabbit which killed her. Both of them were staring at each other, directly at each other's eyes. The rabbit asked the protagonist "Who are you and why are you in this city?" The protagonist answered "I'm Zelona Froshiva, and I never intended to go to this city. I just appeared here after you killed me. It was like nothing happened." The rabbit replied "That wasn't me. They were impersonating me just to cause trouble. The reason why you are still alive is that I never deliberately killed somebody. If I did so now, you would die as well." "Who are they? How did they impersonate you? What caused my death to not happen?" "They are an entity that by default has absolutely no form, and as a result they have to copy the form of others. While I can't explain how they did it, I know that if the entity they are impersonating never did an action they tried to do, it just won't apply." "What caused the major damage in this city?" "It was caused by that same entity. They seem to be very destructive. I supplied you with all the information I have. You should leave before they find you." "Wait! I have one more question!" "What is it?" "What are the Neopagan pentagrams connected like the Borromean rings I keep finding?" "It is a symbol representing that same entity. By itself the Neopagan pentagram is associated with Satanism, but this entity has nothing to do with that. Please leave now." I controlled Zelona to go further into looking for a building which can be entered. It was only after 5 more appearances of the "Borromean Neopagan pentagrams" in which she finally found an area she can enter. The building was still standing, surprisingly. Zelona entered the building only to encounter the impersonator. Unlike last time, Zelona tried to yell at her and expose that they were impersonating the rabbit she met earlier, but to her surprise, she was completely muted. The game crashed a few seconds later, Ubuntu ran into a kernel panic, and for some reason, I fainted. I later woke up in the ruins of what presumably was the city in that game. The damage is even worse—no buildings are standing. Another thing I had noticed was I that was Zelona Froshiva—which is bizarre as taking control of someone else's body is impossible. While exploring these ruins I noticed a familiar symbol—the Borromean Neopagan pentagrams. I was shocked to see this symbol again, especially since it was associated with that entity. I have no idea why it exists, or how it is even possible. I then spotted the rabbit. I asked her "Is there any way to get that entity to stop impersonating you?" She replied "It is impossible to get them to stop impersonating anybody." "Why was I muted when I tried to yell at them?" "It is because I was never intentionally yelled at. Basically, any action what I never done or has never been done to me will not apply. The only thing you can do is ask questions to them, while the only thing they can do is answer them. If you yell at me, the impersonator would be yelled as well." "Why is it when the impersonator does something or something is done to the impersonator not work until it is done to the real entity?" "It is because the action is delayed until it is done to or done by the real entity." "Why do you know all this?" "I actually did research on this entity since I discovered it. It was discovered in a case where a friend of mine was being impersonated. I tried to be mean to them, but it didn't work. They tried to kill me, but it also didn't work. I also noticed the Borromean Neopagan pentagrams suddenly appeared in random areas. I accidentally insulted my friend and the impersonator was offended. You should leave. Maybe try to ask the impersonator questions, as that will work." I left the area with the rabbit and went to search for something that was still standing. I noticed the Borromean Neopagan pentagrams once again, before I found the impersonator. Like I was suggested to, I asked her "Who are you?" The impersonator just stares at me. I try asking them "Why do you destroy?" They replied "It is because I was made to cause trouble. I don't need the impersonated entity to have destroyed before." "Are the Borromean Neopagan pentagrams associated with you?" "They are. I'm not surprised you know that association." "How do you know?" Instead of a reply as I expected, they started chasing me. I tried to run from them, but they are faster than me. They eventually caught up to me and attempted to kill me, yet I knew nothing would truly happen as the real entity never deliberately killed. As she stabbed me, I was screaming in agony. I later died but only temporarily, because the real entity never killed anybody. I, not as Zelona, woke up after that event. I decide to restart the computer as it ran into a kernel panic for a while. I don't know how long I was taking Zelona's body but it doesn't matter to me either. After the computer booted up again, I noticed that the furries.exe folder was still there. What else I noticed though, was that the background picture was the Borromean Neopagan pentagrams. From what I know, there is no Linux software I know about that changes the background picture. I opened the furries.exe folder. Everything was still there, but there was a new file named options.ini. This was a configuration file that I never noticed before. It may be used by the game and removing it may cause the game to become unplayable. I decided not to even open it unless I had a reason to do so. I ran the game, and this time Zelona was in the barren wasteland that was once a city. She noticed the same symbol immediately this time—the Borromean Neopagan pentagrams. Something was different with this from the rest—it was basically a two-dimensional shape on the floor, rather than the impossible three-dimensional shape. I don't know what caused this change, but it doesn't matter. Zelona also noticed the rabbit. Zelona asked them "Is there a way to get rid of them?" The rabbit replied "While there are many ways, the easiest was is for me to be killed. If I'm killed, you may have a chance to kill them without a problem." "But I would never kill anybody! Should we look for another choice?" "We could, but killing me might be the only choice." I asked myself "What is the options.ini file for?" Breaking the fourth wall, the rabbit replied "The options.ini file is basically self-explanatory—it stores the settings." "Should I manually modify it?" "From my knowledge modifying the file incorrectly could cause problems. You could try to open it, though." I exited the game to open the options.ini file. the majority of these options were basic things—Field of view, frame rate, amongst other things. What caught my attention though, was the impersonatorentity. This was probably alluding to the entity they are impersonating. The line of code looked like this: impersonatorentity="rabbit" Out of curiosity, I changed the value to "none". I saved the file and ran the game again. There was no entity was visible in the loading screen. I simply closed the game and changed the value of impersonatorentity to "Zelona Froshiva". Almost immediately after saving the file, I ran the game again. This time Zelona was the entity being impersonated. In the game, I controlled Zelona to look around for the rabbit this time. Almost immediately she found her. I asked them "Who is the entity impersonating now?" She responded "They are impersonating Zelona Froshiva—The protagonist of this game. You changed the options.ini file to do this, right?" I replied "Yes, I did. Can they impersonate anybody in the real world?" She replied "Yes. Maybe you should try somebody, or anybody." To see if she was serious I closed the game and changed the value of impersonatorentity to "Donald Trump". I then ran the game and saw Donald Trump in the loading screen. She was right. When the game finished loading, Zelona found herself next to a wall. This may suggest that this takes place in either the United States or Mexico. The rabbit was next to her. I asked her "Why do you know so much about this game?" She replied "It's actually very hard to explain. For now, lets say I have access to this game's files." "How did you gain access to them?" "Again, something I can't explain." To see if she is correct, I asked "Who is being impersonated by the entity?" "Donald John Trump. I know this as I read the options.ini file to check for changes." Zelona asked the rabbit "What country are we in?" The rabbit responded "The United States—the Mexican-American border to be exact." Zelona somehow became fearful of something as I controlled her to look for something out of place in this wreckage. Yet nothing was there, as of now. She only spotted the Borromean Neopagan pentagrams, and had no reaction this time. Donald Trump walked into her vision—the real Donald Trump. Zelona still had no reaction. Then the impersonator had appeared behind her. they were impersonating Donald Trump, as I made it in the options.ini file. They yelled out "We need to build a wall!" before knocking Zelona out unconscious. As usual the game crashed and Ubuntu ran into a kernel panic. Yet I felt odd this time, but I knew that I wasn't going to faint. It actually felt pleasuring, which is ironic because the event of the game have nothing with this. Although it persisted, I just ignored it while I booted up my computer. The first thing I did was modify the options.ini file—more specifically, reset the impersonatorentity value to "rabbit". Before I ran the game, I noticed I had some fur on my hands that wasn't there the last time I checked, but I ignored it. After that I ran the game, and it's like nothing happened while I was messing with that value. Zelona found herself in the same ruins of a city. I controlled her to look for a knife. The reason why I'm doing this is because the rabbit said the impersonator can be killed if they are killed. Within five minutes, she found it. I also spotted the rabbit nearby. It always seems she is following Zelona. I told the rabbit "I have to kill you, so I can kill the impersonator." The rabbit nodded, ready to be sacrificed. I then proceeded to control Zelona so she can kill her. She stabbed the rabbit straight in the heart, causing loud screams of agony before she died. The impersonator should now be killable, I thought. I had noticed that the pleasurable feeling has gotten stronger, and the fur that was on my hands has grown up to my arms. I just ignored it again as I controlled Zelona to look for the impersonator, now that the rabbit is dead. After about 10 minutes, Zelona found another knife. She may have forgotten the last knife so I controlled her to take it. It looked similar to the knife the impersonator had when they tried to kill Zelona. It was immediately after she picked up the knife when the impersonator was caught in her vision. I controlled her to get to them. This time, though, she was willing to do so. She knew that if she didn't kill the impersonator, her world would be destroyed. I controlled her to slowly approach the impersonator. Once she got right behind them. I controlled them to stab them in the back. like the rabbit was, they were screaming in agony. They fell on the floor, motionless and lifeless. They were dead. The pleasurable feeling has, again, gotten stronger, and the fur is now covering the majority of my body, with the exception of my head. But I just ignored it. A cutscene has started to play in the building they were in from the start, but not broken down. judging by the look. It was a laboratory with a part of an office building. Zelona was writing a document about reaching her organisation's goals. The rabbit opened the office door, saying "Hey. Thanks for killing that impersonator." Zelona said "If I didn't do it, life on this planet would be gone." The game crashed, but Ubuntu didn't run into a kernel panic. I almost started giving in to the pleasure as the fur has started to grow up my neck. Again, I just ignored it, but the fur finally started to concern me. I looked at my hands. My nails were changing into claws. I had one question on my mind, that being How could such a thing be possible? I looked at my feet and saw the nails on my toes changes to claws. It baffles me how this is possible. The fur has started to grow on my face, and only now have I noticed that it had the colour similar to that of a lion's fur. A muzzle similar to a lion's started to develop. I can only assume that I'm changing into an anthropomorphic lion—specifically a female one. I tried to look at my feet again and saw that I now have breasts. Now I know I'm becoming female. The bra size may easily be around a GG cup. My shirt was ripped apart because of this. I also felt my buttocks growing, which did nothing to my clothes as I was only wearing a shirt for no reason at all. I tried to run the game again, but was only met by an error message saying "Why would you play a game that you already won?" Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Cliche Madness Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki